


Goodmorning, Darling

by hapworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cohabitation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Tobio arrossì appena, seppure consapevole che Tooru fosse addormentato e reagisse più per pura abitudine, che non per reale consapevolezza, ma non importava. Gli piaceva, quando i loro calori si mescolavano e poteva sentire il profumo del senpai avvolgerlo.





	Goodmorning, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla _"[Fast Challenge: Cibo](https://www.facebook.com/notes/il-giardino-di-efp/fast-challenge-cibo-gioco-estivo-4/736089800157181/)"_ indetta sul gruppo de [Il Giardino di EFP](https://www.facebook.com/groups/476570382775792/).  
**Prompt:** #26. Colazione a letto.  
Questa storia partecipa alla challenge _"[Il fiore si nasconde nell’erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874)"_ indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/).  
**Prompt:** #17. Sentire dolcezza nell'altro (Tabella semplice, Lino).

Tobio socchiuse lentamente gli occhi, mentre il sole filtrava timidamente dalle persiane chiuse, ma non tirate giù completamente. L'aria fresca del mattino entrava dalla finestra aperta, mentre il leggero russare di Tooru faceva da sottofondo al suo lento risveglio.  
Si soffermò sulla figura addormentata del proprio amante, che continuava a dormire a pancia sotto, un braccio situato al lato del viso e l'altro presumibilmente lungo il corpo, dove non riusciva a vederlo voltato com'era verso la sua parte. Aveva la bocca socchiusa e si intravedeva un leggero alone più scuro sul cuscino che faceva intendere che vi avesse sbavato sopra. Tobio soppresse un sorriso, prima di lanciare uno sguardo verso la sveglia sul comodino alle sue spalle: era ancora piuttosto presto, si sarebbero dovuti svegliare verso le otto per andare a lezione in tutta calma.  
Strisciò verso Tooru, andando ad accoccolarsi contro di lui; il suo corpo, come se lo avesse riconosciuto, si mise di lato e lo avvolse istintivamente contro di sé, con il braccio e una delle gambe, che gli si piegò contro il fianco sospingendolo meglio per farli aderire l'uno all'altro.  
Tobio arrossì appena, seppure consapevole che Tooru fosse addormentato e reagisse più per pura abitudine, che non per reale consapevolezza, ma non importava. Gli piaceva, quando i loro calori si mescolavano e poteva sentire il profumo del senpai avvolgerlo. Si riaddormentò in fretta, cullato da quel tepore.  
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, si specchiò in due pozze color castagna che lo fissavano. I capelli erano scomposti; non ricordavano affatto la pettinatura ad hoc che Oikawa sfoggiava ogni giorno e aveva un'espressione morbida, assonnata e dolce, qualcosa che normalmente era difficile mostrasse – ed era una delle piacevoli scoperte che Kageyama aveva fatto una volta che erano andati a vivere insieme. Al mattino, infatti, Tooru era molto lento nello svegliarsi – forse anche a causa del fatto che andava a dormire sempre dopo mezzanotte – e quando era nel dormiveglia o ancora intontito dal sonno, diventava più affettuoso del normale, molto _fisico_ rispetto a quello che era il suo solito.  
Anche quel giorno non fece eccezione; infatti si sospinse col viso verso il suo, fino a baciarlo prima con le labbra, in un leggero appoggiarsi l'uno all'altro, per poi passare con il braccio contro la sua spalla, in modo che una delle sue mani arrivasse ai capelli scuri, per spingerlo maggiormente a sé.  
Il bacio a quel punto divenne più intimo, in un susseguirsi di contatti tra labbra, lingue e saliva, finché Tobio non si ritrovò sovrastato dal proprio compagno, che piegato su di lui continuava a baciarlo e a sostenergli la testa per poter avere maggiore contatto.  
Ansimò sommessamente, Tobio, quando Tooru si fece spazio tra le sue gambe e fece aderire i loro corpi l'uno sull'altro. La sua semi-erezione mattutina contro quella dell'amante, entrambe separate dal tessuto del pigiama e dell'intimo. Fu naturale lasciar scivolare le mani fino ai glutei sodi dell'altro, che emise un gemito distaccandosi dalle sue labbra gonfie e arcuando all'indietro un poco il proprio corpo, assecondando la presa di Tobio. «_Nh..._ Tobio-chan...»  
Il respiro di Tooru si infranse contro il suo viso, mentre risaliva la gamba per toccargli un gluteo dal basso e infilarsi con le dita sotto i pantaloncini corti del pigiama, fin sotto all'intimo – aveva la fantastica abitudine di usare le mutande e non i boxer a letto se era estate, a causa dei pantaloncini corti che gli avrebbero dato fastidio altrimenti.  
Si baciarono ancora, mentre Oikawa cominciava ad ansimare e i loro respiri si rincorrevano.  
«T-Tobio...» l'interpellato sorrise appena, contro le labbra dell'amante e proseguì con il suo operato, stimolando pigramente l'anello di muscoli tra le natiche e deviando, con le labbra, verso l'orecchio di Oikawa, che cominciò a leccare e mordicchiare. «Ngh-»  
Quando inserì il dito dentro, Tooru si tese, inarcandosi con il sedere verso la sua mano e cominciando a mugolare più forte, con maggiore intensità e insistenza, andando incontro alla sua stimolazione. Il viso si era nascosto tra l'incavo del collo e della spalla, la fronte contro il cuscino e la bocca aperta, le labbra gonfie ancora dai baci e gli occhi socchiusi, il viso lievemente arrossato dal desiderio più che dalla vergogna.  
Fu facile inserire il secondo dito e poi il terzo, mentre Oikawa tremava e sussultava sempre di più contro di lui. Quando Tobio estrasse le dita, Tooru emise un gemito languido, sussultando fremente.  
Aveva il viso arrossato e gli occhi liquidi, mentre si spostava e si sollevava, sedendosi sul compagno.  
I capelli arruffati erano ancora peggio di prima – non che lui fosse tanto meglio – e intravedeva la tensione del corpo di Oikawa, dai capezzoli turgidi, che pungevano la maglia morbida, ma aderente del pigiama, al sesso che premeva a cavallo dei pantaloncini, mentre la sua erezione era scomodamente situata tra i testicoli e l'ano dell'altro, sebbene fossero ancora entrambi vestiti.  
Tooru fu il primo a reagire all'impasse, togliendosi il pigiama e allungandosi verso il comodino per aprirne il cassetto, estraendone il lubrificante – era da quando erano andati a vivere assieme, che i preservativi erano stati aboliti nel loro rapporto esclusivo.  
Tobio si riscosse solo qualche istante dopo, mentre il senpai si stimolava da solo tra le natiche, preparandosi ulteriormente; fu mentre lo vedeva così, che si abbassò i pantaloni e l'intimo, per poi afferrargli la mano bloccandola, portandosela contro il viso per attirare la sua attenzione. «Così va bene.»  
Tooru lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima di calarsi sulla sua erezione in un unico gesto. I muscoli si strinsero intorno a Tobio, mentre Oikawa ansimava sonoramente e si appoggiava con entrambe le mani sul suo petto, coperto dal pigiama, prima di cominciare a sollevarsi e abbassarsi, in un ritmo non soddisfacente. Kageyama lo spinse allora, inducendo Tooru a sfilarsi e lasciarsi ricadere sul materasso di schiena prima che potesse penetrarlo nuovamente, con un ritmo e un'angolazione migliore, che fece gemere e agitare Tooru, mentre avvolgeva braccia e gambe intorno all'amante, in quel turbinio di calore e piacere.  
  
Quando Tobio riaprì nuovamente gli occhi, l'orologio segnava le otto passate e Tooru gli era mollemente adagiato sopra, il respiro calmo, sebbene fosse sveglio. «Tooru-san.»  
Un mugolio fu tutto ciò che ottenne, mentre sfiorava il collo sudato dell'amante, che aveva il viso affondato contro il cuscino, di fianco alla sua testa. «Sono le otto.»  
Altro mugolio di risposta, un mugolio più assonnato di quello di poco prima.  
«Abbiamo lezione alle dieci.» gli rese noto, ma Oikawa mugolò nuovamente, senza dare segni di ulteriore consapevolezza. «Dobbiamo alzarci.» concluse il discorso, cosa che fece reagire l'amante, perché gli si addossò di più, rendendosi più pesante con il proprio corpo, mugolando di chiara insofferenza.  
«Tooru-san... dobbiamo ancora fare colazione.»  
Fu a quel punto che Oikawa si voltò sollevando appena la testa e cercando i suoi occhi, sorridendo nel suo modo affilato, pronto a colpire e, benché Tobio fosse pronto a subire, non era mai davvero preparato. «Non mi serve, ho già fatto _colazione_ poco fa con te, qui a letto. E sono _pienissimo_, grazie a te.»  
Tobio sentì il sangue salirgli al viso, facendolo quasi implodere dall'imbarazzo mentre si portava le mani sulla faccia e mormorava insulti, perché _sapeva_ che sarebbe andata a finire così, mentre Tooru riaffondava il viso contro il cuscino soffocando le risate.


End file.
